A Date for the Dance
by Rubberducky100
Summary: Two female detectives show up at the station that transferred from L.A. But are the girls hiding a secret? How long does it take for the two Rays to fall in love with them? After COTW.
1. Cassie and Hazel

I don't own anything Due South

So, this is my first story for me and I would really appreciate the reviews!  
This story has some new character involvement! This story is my opinion after COTW if they had not all split up. I will refer to RayK as Stanley, RayV as just Ray, and Insp. Thatcher as Meg.

xxxxxxx

Ray Vecchio was waiting in his car, Fraser was in the consulate with Diefenbaker as Meg was dressing upstairs.  
"Benton?" Meg asked. Have you seen my earrings?"  
"The diamond ones?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah, I believe you left them in your office." Fraser answered.  
"You do realize," Meg continued. "that you don't have to wait for me."  
"Well, of course, I just wanted to make sure you arrive safely." Fraser concluded.  
"Hey are you two love birds coming or what?" Ray said, as he entered the lobby of the consulate.  
"I believe 'love birds' does not fit the situation, Vecchio." Meg responded as she finished putting on the backs of her earrings and grabbed her purse.  
"You look lovely, Meg" Fraser said. He could not hold back his feelings for her much longer.  
Even Ray knew there was something between them. It was becoming harder to hide.  
"Well, thank you, Constable." She said as she cleared her throat and walked out the door.  
"Benny, you have got to make a move." Ray said as he stopped Fraser from walking out the door.  
"In what sense, Ray?"  
"The sense that, we all know you like her, so why don't you tell her before someone swipes her from under your nose!" Ray added. Ray wanted to see them together but, at this rate, it would never happen!  
They soon left into Ray's car and drove to the police station.

"Hey Fraser!" Stanley shouted as his partner walked in the door with Ray, Meg, and Dief.  
"We have some new partners today. Welch just told me were gonna meet them after lunch."  
"Kowalski, the newbie s are here. Step into my office and bring Vecchio and the Mounties with you."  
Welch called to Stanley from the doorway of his office. They walked into the office expecting to see some new cops that have no idea about police work and would have to be trained. But, instead, there were two beautiful woman standing there. One with long brown hair another with shorter curly black hair.  
Were they the new cops?

"Ok, this is Detective Hazel McCormick and Detective Cassie Muniz. They have been on the force for three years and just transferred here from L.A." Welch introduced them. The girls stood there as they met Ray and Stanley.

"This is Detective Ray Vecchio and Stanley Kowalski. And this is Constable Fraser and his girlfriend Margaret.  
"I am not his girlfriend." Meg said defensively. The girls shook hands with Ray and Stanley and left the room.  
Now it was time for lunch, but something's different about Ray and Stanley.


	2. Hide Behind The Riv!

xxxxxxxxxxx

For lunch, they went to a cafe near the edge of town and sat down to eat but, Ray and Stanley won't stop talking.  
"Did you see how Hazel looked at me?" Ray said, grinning as he unwrapped a straw from is wrapper.  
"Ray, do you ever not think about girls? I mean can't we enjoy a meal here? And talk about something else,  
like how Cassie was acting around me." They all started laughing a little but Ray and Stan were serious.

Meanwhile, the girls were standing outside of the cafe but, hiding behind Ray's car.  
"You know" Hazel started. "Ray kept starring at me. I wonder if he likes me? What do you think Cassie?"  
"I think you talk to much. Now be quiet or they will come out here and wonder what we are doing." Cassie said.  
Hazel was thinking how Cassie was watching Stanley eat. It was obvious they were already falling in love.  
"Cassie, why don't we go in and eat with them?" Hazel asked. She was not prepared to sit behind a car and spy on their co-workers during their lunch break!  
"Well, because, ugh. Hazel, you sure no how to ruin a good secret mission! Alright fine! Let's go in and ask them if we can eat with them."  
"Now you're talking!" Hazel and Cassie had been friends since they met in L.A. at the police academy. They would do everything together. They walked inside but, no one noticed them yet.  
"Well, what are you going to say, Hazel? Cassie asked. She was not prepared to talk to their crushes!  
"What? Are you crazy? I am not going to say a thing! You are!" Hazel said. She always thought of good plans but never has the guts to see them through!  
"Don't yell! They will hear us!" Cassie answered, not realizing she was yelling herself.  
Fraser then saw them come in and said, "Look! Hazel and Cassie just walked in!"  
Ray and Stanley turned their heads so fast, to see if thy were actually there, that they nearly broke their necks!  
"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" Meg shouted from the table.  
"No! Don't ask them!" Ray said fast in a whisper.  
"Yeah, we don't know what to say to them!" Stanley added.  
"Oh, yeah, sure!" Cassie said as she walked over to the table.  
"Hi, Ray." Hazel said very nervously.  
"Hi, Hazel. So, um, tell me, why did you move from L.A. to the windy city?" Ray asked. Trying to spark a conversation.  
"Oh, well, Cassie and I did not really get along very well with our co-workers and all of our family lives in Chicago!"  
"Can I get you something to drink, Cassie?" Stanley asked hoping he could make a good impression on her.  
"Sure, I'll have some tea." Cassie answered. They were making good impressions on each other but, Hazel and Cassie were lying to them.

Outside the cafe, a car drove by with two men in it.  
"There they are." One of the men said.  
"Hmm, eating at the cafe are they?" The other man said.  
"They actually think they can hide from us!" The men started laughing as they drove away.  
"Hey, are you alright, Cassie?" Stanley asked her. She was starring out the window as if she just saw a ghost!  
"Yes, um, Hazel we need to talk. follow me!" Cassie said springing up from her seat. They walked into a corner of the cafe.  
"It's them. They found us!" Cassie said to Hazel. Hazel was scanning across the restaurant briefly.  
"What? Where?" Hazel said, looking worried.  
"They just drove by the cafe."  
"Did they see us?"  
Cassie gulped then she nodded.  
"What are we going to tell them, Cassie?" Hazel asked, worried that she would have to move away from her new friends.  
"Nothing." Cassie's voice cracked a little. "Nothing, yet."


	3. Practice What You Preach!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow was the New Year's Eve. And Ray and Stanley now have to work up enough bravery to ask Hazel and Cassie to the dance.  
"This is childish!" Ray shouted in the break room at the police station.  
"I know!" Stanley added. Just then, Fraser and Dief walked into the room.  
"What is childish?" Fraser asked as Ray poured him a cup of coffee.  
"Well, we are trying to stall ourselves from asking Hazel and Cassie to the dance until we are brave enough to ask them!"  
Stanley said patting Diefenbaker's head and starring into his coffee.  
"Yeah, I guess we should practice what we preach, Stan." Ray added.  
"What do you mean, Ray?"  
"We keep telling Fraser to ask Meg on a date but, it's harder then it looks! Ray said, grinning.  
"Since we are discussing it," Fraser started. "I am planning on asking Meg to the dance." Ray and Stanley looked up at him.  
"Tell you what," Stanley continued. "If you ask Meg to the dance, then we will ask the girls ok?"  
"Ah, well that sounds like a fair deal." Fraser said as he left to ask her.  
"Wait!" Stanley said as he set his coffee down. Where the heck is he is going?"  
"He's not going to ask her now, is he?" Ray said, questioning himself.  
"What if she says yes? We need more time!" Stanley said.  
"Oh great! She'll say yes and he will stand here and wait for us to ask Hazel and Cassie!" We're dead!" Ray said.

Fraser left the station, walked to the consulate, and marched into her office.  
"Constable? What brings you to my office?" Meg said as she stood up quickly.  
"Sir, I have come to ask..." Fraser said as she spoke over him.  
"Please, call me Meg." "Ah, Meg then, I would like to ask you to the dance tomorrow evening in honor of the new year." Fraser said.  
"Oh, I suppose so, yes." Meg said calmly though she was squealing with joy inside.  
"Thank you. I will pick you up at seven then?" Fraser added.  
"Yes, that sounds fine." Meg said, as Fraser started out the door. "Um, Benton?"  
"Yes, Meg?"  
"I will be looking forward to seeing you then."  
"Me too. Goodbye." Fraser exited the room quickly because, if he left, he knew that she could not cancel.

"Well, I am back. She said yes. So, now it is your turn." Fraser said walking into the station and grinning.  
Stanley and Ray both sighed and left the room.  
"Alright." Stanley said.  
"You go first!" Ray and Stanley both shouted at the same time.  
"Ok, I will be the bigger man." Ray walked into the room. "Hazel?"  
"Oh, hi, Ray!"  
"Would you like to go to the New Year's dance with me?" Ray said. Waiting for her to answer seemed to take an hour thought she answered in five seconds.  
"Of course! Gosh, I have been waiting for you to ask me all week!" Hazel responded.  
"Oh, really?" "Yeah!"  
Next it was Stanley's turn.  
"Alright, now or never! You can do this Stan! Uh, hi, Cassie?"  
"Hi, Stanley. What is it? Are you ok?" Cassie said as Stan's face started to turn pale.  
"I, I got to go!"  
"Oh, alright."  
"Hey, where is Stanley?" Ray walked in the room.  
"He just left." Cassie answered.  
"Ray?" Stanley came back into the room.  
"Will you just ask her already?" Ray asked.  
"Ask me what?" Cassie sounded worried. Stanley tried to ask her again.  
"I, I want to, I mean, will you, or can..."  
"Cassie, he wants you to go to the New Year's dance with him." Ray finally blurted out to put Stan out of his misery.  
"Yeah. That's what I was trying to say." Stanley said.  
"Oh, you shouldn't be so afraid!" Cassie added.  
"Ha, yeah people keep telling me that! Well, yes or no?" Stanley felt sick asking her.  
"Yes! Why not?" Cassie said happily.

He hugged her then he looked up towards heaven and whispered "Thank you!"  
"What?" Cassie asked.  
"Uh, nothing!" Stanley answered quickly. 


	4. New Years Eve Dance

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the New Years Eve dance, Ray, Stanley, and Fraser escort their ladies to the dance.  
They split up to other tables and sit down for punch until the next song starts.

"Shall we dance?" Fraser asks Meg.  
"Of course!" Meg answers quickly.

Stanley and Cassie along with Ray and Hazel join the dance also.

"Constable?" Meg asks "Yes?"  
"are you going to wait all night to kiss me?"  
They both blush a little then they kiss.  
"Ha-ha. It looks like Benny and Meg's night is going better then they planned it!" Ray said while dancing with Hazel.  
"I am glad they are kissing but, I can't help but envy them." Hazel responded, hoping Ray would catch her hint.  
"Oh. Well I believe we can arrange that." They both grinned and kissed before the song ended.

"Stanley, I, I tried but, I can't keep a secret from you!" Cassie decides to confess now.  
"What is it, Cassie? You can tell me anything." Stanley said to insure her that she could trust him.  
"Well, I lied. I really hope you can forgive me. The real reason that we came to Chicago is because, two men are following us."  
Stanley kept dancing but focused more on her story. He did not understand why he still trusted her after she lied to him.  
"Hazel and I tracked down a man that was wanted for illegally selling drugs. We arrested him but, somehow, he was found not guilty."  
"How?" Stanley said becoming more curious in her story.  
"I don't know. I think he bribed the judge. At least, that s what Hazel said she saw."  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
"Yeah, I told the lieutenant and he threatened to fire us. So we had to transfer. But, now those men were seeking revenge on us too.  
So, you see why I lied to you? Because of all our friends that turned against us when we needed them most. I was worried you would also."  
"I could never leave you, Cassie. And, I believe you too. Don't worry, we'll protect you and Hazel" Stanley said. Then they kissed "Stanley, I love you." Cassie said.  
"I love you too." Stanley added. The dance was over and the guys went to pour more punch.  
"Hazel?" Cassie said.  
"Yes, Cassie? I think Ray likes me"  
"Yeah, I think Stanley likes me too. Anyway, I told him about our secret. And he said he would help us."  
"How?"  
"I don't know but..." She could not finish because Stanley and Ray came back as Fraser and Meg started dancing again.  
Suddenly everyone started counting. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!"  
Kissing became contagious. Everyone kissed their date.  
But, there was a loud sound. A motorcycle broke the silence and drove in. The man was carrying a gun and knocking over the tables and chairs.  
People started screaming and running away. A huge truck came following the motorcycle with another man inside it.

"Colby and Jack!" Cassie yelled.  
"What?" Stanley yelled back. "Colby Jack? Isn't that cheese?"  
"No. Colby Ralph and Jack Michaels! The two men from L.A. I was telling you about!" "Cassie!" Hazel yelled to her from her table with Ray.  
"What is going on, Hazel?" Ray could tell she knew something was up.  
"Those men are after me and Cassie!" Hazel had to tell him. There was no other way.  
"Fraser, What is going on?' Meg asked.  
"Those men, they are looking for Cassie and Hazel." Fraser answered.  
"How do you know?"  
"Stanley told me at the punch bowl."

Just then, The man from the truck jumped out and ran over to Hazel's table.  
"Hazel?" Jack said.  
"Jack, leave here before I arrest you again." Hazel said. But, Ray jumped in front of her only to be thrown to the ground.  
"Cassie, help!" Hazel yelled seconds before Stanley was kicked to the ground and Colby grabbed Cassie.  
"Cassie!" Stanley yelled, trying to stand back up. Fraser started to chase the truck but it was to fast for him. They were gone and Ray and Stan felt awful. Somehow, they felt as if they let Colby and Jack take Hazel and Cassie.  
"We're gonna find them." Stanley said.  
"If it's the last thing we ever do" Ray added.  
"Of course we will. After all, Dief is following the truck right now." Fraser said Meg could not help but grin as she said, "Go get them, Dief!"

Well that's it for now, PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic. Tell me if you think this is good enough to continue!  
I will finish it soon! PROMISE!  



	5. The Fur Factory

References to Fraser's sister Maggie are this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their were several people were standing in awe. No one was sure as to what just happened.

Meg journeyed off to Hazel's car. It was not locked so she opened up the door and then

the glove box. there was some pizza coupons, some notes she sent and received from Ray, then,

she saw a picture. It was of Hazel with Maggie McKenzie! Meg was shocked to see Fraser's sister

with Hazel. Maybe a call to Maggie was in their future.

Fraser held the door open as Ray and Stan charged into the police station.

Meg walked in casually and said "Thank you kindly" to Fraser, still holding

the door open. She had not told him yet about his sister and Hazel.

"Lt. Welch!" Ray shouted. He had not felt so seriously about something or someone since Irene Zucko.

"Come in, Detective." Welch had no idea what had happened. Ray and Stanley came into his office.

"Welch," Ray was out of breath, "It's Hazel."

"And Cassie!" Stanley added to make sure she wasn't left out.

"Yeah and Cassie." Ray added with a smirk toward Stan. "They were both kidnapped! We gotta find 'em sir."

"Kidnapped? Isn't that a little drastic, Detective?"

"I was there also and witnessed the whole thing take place." Fraser finally spoke.

"Yeah, and he's a Mounties so he never lies! So, you gotta believe us then, right?" Stan said.

"Alright, no funny business though. Now, who did it?"

"Colby and Jack!" Ray and Stan said at the same time.

"Oh, great! Two detectives come outta now where, go missing only two weeks after they have been here,

and are kidnapped by some guys that sound like a name of cheese! Is that about it? No other guys

maybe named like mozzarella or gouda?"

"Oh, please. That's ridiculous, Lieutenant." Meg said.

"And you fit into this how, Inspector?"

"Well I was there, with Constable Fraser!" Meg had not realized what she said till she said it! The dance, "With" Fraser.

"With?" Lt. Welch said with a grin. Despite the serious situation, everyone smiled.

"Well, yes, I mean, we were there. Um, together, but that doesn't mean that we were." She was interrupted by Stan.

"They were together, as in dating, kissing, all that jazz." Stanley put it bluntly. After all, he saw them kiss too.

"Well, I suppose everyone will find out our secret anyway." Meg said calmly. She was embarrassed and blushing as if she was in high school.

"Ha!" Ray said. "What secret? Everyone knows and has forever!" Ray looked at Fraser who was oddly quiet.

"Alright, alright." Welch brought the subject back to the kidnapping. "Do you know their last names?"

"Yeah, we got their names. Come on Ray lets go get Frannie to look 'em up." Stan said as they left Fraser, Meg, and Lt. Welch in the office.

"Um, Fraser?" Meg said. She had to tell him about the picture.

"Yes Sir? Um, Inspector? I mean Meg? Fraser had become unsure of what to call her.

"Call me Meg, Benton. I have to inform you that I found this picture in Hazel's car and you might recognize the Mounties in this picture with her?"

"My, my sister." Fraser could not believe it was her. "I'll go call her right now."

"Frannie!"

"Hey, Ray." Frannie was at at her desk as usual, doing her nails.

"Alright we need you to look up these." Stanley cut him off.

"Don't laugh, Frannie! The names are Colby Ralph and Jack Michaels."

"Alright, alright! Haha." she giggled sarcastically.

"Ok, they own a factory that makes these fur coats. Don't tell Fraser but they're moose fur! Wow, now laughing?

Hmm, I think I heard a cricket chirp. Ok seriously guys, the silence is freaking me out!"

Ray and Stan had never been this quiet before! They usually fought about something! But this was something they agreed on!

"Pitter patter lets get at 'her, let's find those girls!" Stanley said.

"Hello, and thank you kindly for calling Canada! My name is Constable Maggie McKenzie."

"Maggie, Hi, this is your brother, Benton." Fraser had not spoken to her in a long time.

"Hi, Ben! How's Chicago treating you?" Maggie was thrilled he had called but she could tell that the call was business.

"I called to ask you if you know a girl named Hazel McCormick?" Maggie answered quickly.

"Hazel! Of course, She was my best friend! I have not heard from her in years! Is she ok?"

"Well. I'm afraid I don't know. She was kidnapped last night." Fraser could tell Maggie was upset. He was upset himself.

"Oh, What can I do to help?" She wanted to come down to Chicago but it may be dangerous for her. What if the kidnappers knew her too?

"You should stay where you are. I can't risk you getting into danger." Fraser was being overly protective of his sister. But, what can you do? That's the kind of guy he is."

"Alright, but if I don't hear from you by tomorrow I am coming down there."

"Fair enough." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Now it was time to confront the fur shop, just Fraser, Meg, Ray, and Stanley, without back-up.

"Are we there yet?" Stanley couldn't believe he just said that! Ray was driving the four to the fur shop.

"Ah, I believe we will arrive in approximately two minutes and twelve seconds." Fraser said, obviously. Stan and Ray thought that this was not the time for approximations!

"Actually we are here now. Ray took a short-cut." Meg added, mostly to show off. Suddenly, they all heard Dief barking.

"I hear your wolf, Benny! We must be here!" Ray said.

"Ray, you really should warn me next time you plan on taking a short-cut." Fraser said to Ray once they got out of the Riv.

"Why? So you don't look dumb to Miss Consulate?" Ray said not sure if Meg could hear him.

"Well, that's not, I mean." Fraser mumbled.

"Yeah, Sure it's not." Ray walked over to the building and knocked of the door.

"Doesn't look like much of a shop to me. Maybe it was ten years ago." Stanley debated with himself.

"Chicago P.D. open up!" No one answered. "Alright, lets break in!" Ray's impatience got the best of him.

"Ray, we have no warrant!" Meg had not really been out with Ray or Stanley before, obviously.

"That has never been of importance before to them." Fraser told Meg.

"The yanks will get in trouble for it someday too, son." Fraser's dad appeared out of no where!

"This really is not the time to discuss it." Fraser said to his dad.

"Fraser, their is never a bad time to discuss appropriate prosecuting techniques!" Meg said very misunderstood.

"But, of course." Fraser agreed. "Dad?" His dad disappeared.

"Your Father is dead, Fraser." Meg told him.

"That he is!"

"Are we going to go in here and rattle their chain or sit around here talking about some dead guy all day?" Stanley finally broke the awkwardness.

Everyone agreed and Ray kicked down the door. They walked inside the dark, old fur shop. Dief ran ahead. There were no sounds. Then, it finally hit Ray and Stan that their loves might be dead!

Just then, a man walked up behind them and tried to hit Ray in the head with a broom handle! Fraser was fast and grabbed the broom handle. He threw it aside and grabbed the man's collar.

"You've got some nerve braking into my fur shop!" the man said, nearly out of breath.

"You've got some nerve kidnapping two cops!" Stanley argued nearly losing his temper and almost tackled the guy!

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ray pulled out his wallet and read his license.

"Colby Ralph. You really thought you could hide from us?" It was him. But how would they find Cassie and Hazel?

Then, Stanley saw Dief ran to a back room. He ran back there behind him and saw Cassie and Hazel! They were in chairs, back to back, tied up. Stanley pulled the tape of their mouths.

"Cassie, are you ok?" Stanley was relived to find them still alive.

"Yes, You detectives work fast don't ya?" She was happy and shocked at how fast they found them.

"Haha. I was so worried about you." He kissed her a Hazel mock gagged. "Nice to see you to!" he said to Hazel.

"Hey, don't worry, Ray's here too!" Her face lit up! The whole gang came in and Ray sat next to her. Fraser had a bloody nose.

"Hey what happened to you, Red?" Hazel asked Fraser.

"Colby, he got away."

"He got his powerful broom handle back!" Ray said to Hazel. They laughed for a minute and all stood up. Just then, Diefenbaker started barking a growling it was Jack!

He walked into the room. They were so happy that they forgot about him!

"No ones leaving here!" Jack said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ray.

"Jack, let it go! At least leave them out of this!" Cassie yelled to Jack. She didn't want him to ruin her new freedom in Chicago.

"Alright, What's it going to take for you to let us out of here?" Ray asked Jack with the gun still pointed at him.

"Nothing. You detectives and the Mounties are free to leave but the girls are staying with us."

"I don't think that's what Diefenbaker was hoping you would say." Fraser said as his wolf attacked Jack.

They all jumped up and tried to run out but, Jack started shooting his gun at them and he hit the lamp. It was too dark to find the door. Finally, Dief grabbed his gun and threw it across the room.

The door opened up, was it Colby back already? The police? No, it was Maggie!

"Wow, looks like I dropped in at the right time!" Maggie said as she picked up his gun.

Cassie turned around and saw that Jack was running out the door she was about to follow him out when she heard Stanley gasping for air.

He was shot! She ran over to him and helped him to lie down.

"Stan! Come on, rest here." She lied down next to him.

Maggie left to get an ambulance. Hazel and Ray were in shock!

"This is not the end." Fraser said to Dief. Meg looked at him and looked down at Stan and Cassie.

"Not at all, son. Not at all!" Fraser's dad said. Appearing out of no where again.

Ok, well I will finish more soon! Thank you to all the reviews so far. Should Cassie and Hazel be in my future fanfics?


	6. Trouble with Pizza

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dief's ears went up as he heard the ambulance coming. Fraser ran outside to direct the paramedics into the factory.

Cassie lied down next to Stanley and brushed her fingers through his hair. He was in so much that that he was about

to pass out when Cassie kissed his forehead. Now he knew everything was going to be fine.

Fraser went to get some coffee at the cafe at the hospital. "Dief, stay here." Dief trotted over to Cassie who was

sitting in a chair in the waiting room. She put her head in her hands and a tear started down her face. Dief walked over to her,

and sat in the chair next to her. He licked her face and she tried to smile. "You're a good wolf" She pat his head a couple of times

and assumed her old position. Maggie walked into the room with Ray and Hazel. They stood behind her chair and passed looks at each other.

No one was sure what to do. Should they go home? Should they stay to see if he'll be ok? Obviously, Cassie was going to stay no matter what.

"She's in love, what can you do about it?" Ray finally broke the silence. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Maggie asked Ray though she had never

really met him before.

"Well, He's strong. It's hard to tell." Hazel just realized that Cassie hadn't spoke in hours. That's a record for her. Cassie is a few years

older then Hazel so, she was kind of the leader between the two of them. That's why Hazel was confused with what to do. She never had to think

about it before. "Are you ok, Cass?" She knew the answer was no but, what kind of friend would she be not to ask?

"Yes, I'm- I'm fine Hazel." She had to say yes. She's kept her strong image up for years. This was no excuse to let it slip now.

"Here's your coffee, Hazel." Fraser brought her coffee and a cinnamon bun for Dief. "Thanks, Ben."

"Detective Vecchio?" A tall, male doctor walked into the room. "Yes, How is he?" Ray asked for Cassie because she was some what paralyzed.

"Well, we just finished surgery. We got the bullet out but, it's still too soon to tell."

Cassie eased her shoulders down a little bit. "When can e see him?" She didn't even realized she had just blurted that out.

"Who are you?"

"His fiancé, uh, Cassie. Ray said. So that way she should see him first.

"Oh, I see. You can visit him then."

"Ok. Thanks Ray." Cassie said as they exchanged smiles.

"Cassie, When you're done, Hazel and I are going out for pizza. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, ok."

"I think I want pineapple on mine. What do you want, Cassie?" Hazel was placing her order at a pizza

Shop on the edge of bankruptcy.

"Um, I don't know." Cassie seemed to nervous to eat. Then, she looked behind her and saw a man with his hand on his gun. "Ray, that man's holding a gun." He walked over to the man.

"Sorry sir, no guns in the restaurant." The man pushed Ray up against the counter. "Alright, everyone on the ground!" "Oh, not again." Cassie whispered to Hazel.

"To make matters worse, That's Colby's car outside!" Hazel whispered to Ray and Cassie.

"You two slip out the back door. I'll stay here and arrest them." Ray reassured Cassie and Hazel. As he grabbed the man's arm and grabbed the gun out of his hand. "We're staying with you."

"Colby walked into the building. Ray forced the man out the back door with him and he grabbed Cassie and Hazel's arms. Was this guy hired to distract Ray so Colby could kidnap Hazel and Cassie?

Find out in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!


	7. Trapped in a Three Star Hotel

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray groaned as he slammed the man against his desk.

"Alright, who are you?" Ray was out of breath now and

the man refused to answer. "Come on I don't got all day. You work for Colby and Jack don't ya? Don't ya?"

"Hey, cool it Vecchio!" Lt. Welch walked over and pulled the man away from Ray.

"Welch, this guy works for Colby and Jack!" Ray actually had no proof whatsoever.

"Ray, I want to believe you but, you'll have to show me some proof."

"I'll find some! I'll solve this case, Benny and I will solve this case. We'll get those girl's freedom back

and revenge for Stanley too." Ray was at his breaking point. His friend is in the hospital and both of their girlfriends are being threatened.

"Alright, their are two innocent girls tonight afraid for their lives. All I need to know is if ya heard of two guys named Colby and Jack?"

Fraser was standing behind Ray and was going to say something but, Ray gave him a look that said "Be quiet, Red!"

"Yeah, I was walking to pick up a newspaper when these Colby and Jack dudes come out and ask me to go in there and rob the pizza shop. I just lost my job

so, I needed the money. I asked them why they wanted me to do it and they told me it was to distract two girls inside. I thought it was just a game, honestly!"

"Did you see a license plate number?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah, I wrote it down. I used to work for an attorney. I write down everything since then. Um, are you a Mountie?"

"Thank you kindly, Sir. Yes, I came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my."

"Fraser, Not now!"

"Sorry, Ray."

"Frannie, trace this license plate. Fraser, go get the Inspector."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hazel? We can take care of this without you." Ray asked as he pulled the Riv into a parking lot of a three star hotel.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." Fraser was holding the door of the Riv open for Meg to step out. "Let's get this over with. Thank you kindly Fraser."

"Meg?" Fraser was going to ask her something then he changed his mind.

"Yes, Fraser?" Meg eagerly wanted to here what he was going to say.

"Um, I'll ask you later. Let's go inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Cassie sat in the hospital praying for Ray and Fraser. She knew what Colby and Jack we're capable of. They were not afraid of the police.

"Cassandra Muniz?" The doctor walked in.

"Yes?" She sprang up. Her legs we're so tight that she was feeling numb.

"Mr. Kowalski is awake and asking for you."

"Oh, ok thank you so much." She walked into his room.

"Hello, Mr. Kowalski."

"Cassie, are you ok?"

"You're asking me if I'm ok? You're the one in the hospital!" They both laughed a bit.

"You've been sittin' out there the whole time haven't ya?"

"Of course! I love you! You woulda done the same."

"Ya know me too well. Where's Fraser and Ray?"

"They left with Hazel and Meg to find Colby and Jack. I probably should have gone with 'em. I'm a cop what's wrong with me?"

"You're also a victim. Don't forget that. I should be the one that goes with em'."

"Hey, you're a victim too after all! Maggie's going to stay here with you. I think I'm going to find Fraser and Ray."

"Ok, good luck. It's not hard to do. Just look for the skid marks on the road. They'll lead ya right to Ray." Cassie laughed, kissed her love, and set off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie walked into the hotel. and asked the hostess, "Have you seen a Mountie, a wolf, and a few stubborn detectives?"

"Yes, They went up-stairs to ,I think, room G843. It's on the third floor." She took the stairs and met up with them.

"Hazel." She was out of breath.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?"

"The minute I found out Stanley was alright, I figured I should join you. It's my problem anyway."

"Glad you could join us." Fraser said politely. They all felt a certain revenge should happen after what they did to Stanley.

"Chicago PD! Open up!" No one opened so, naturally, Ray will kick the door down. Dief ran in and everyone followed.

"Theirs no one in here!" Meg exclaimed. The door was slammed shut behind them, and locked! Fraser and Meg sprang out the window to follow them.

"What is it with Mounties and windows?" Ray asked as him and the girls tried to kick down the door. None of them we're prepared to jump out the window too!

Dief followed the two Mounties. "Well, what's your plan?" Meg asked Fraser since the man seemed faster them.

"I don't really have one."

"Constable Fraser, without a plan? That's new."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray grunted as he tried, again, to kick down the locked door. "What kind of a door is this?" Just then his phone rang.

"Vecchio. Yeah, no him the inspector are busy chasing some dude to who knows where. What? Ok, look we need help too. We're locked in room G843 It's across the

street from the PD, ok? Alright, bye. Cassie, That was Turnbull. He's coming down here to unlock this stupid door. He said Stanley took a turn for the worse."

"What? He was doing fine when I left!" Cassie started to hyperventilate but didn't.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bad too. I mean, we always fought. But, when something happened to him, I felt like I owed him an apology Because I never even gave the kid a chance."

"Why not?" Hazel spoke for the first time in a while. She had her arm around a nearly crying Cassie.

"Well, when I came back from Las Vegas, I was hard on him. I thought, now that I'm back, he'd just disappear. And when he didn't. I didn't need another partner but, he's a good guy."

"I can tell." A tear ran down Cassie's face as Ray put his arm around both girls.


	8. A Book By It's Cover

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Mounties we're becoming tired of chasing after this track star of a man. Both of them we're panting heavily until.

"Fraser, I can't keep running like this." Meg pleaded to the Mountie. He and Dief we're doing just fine.

There was a loud boom as the man crossed the street ahead. He wasn't looking where he was going and was hit by a car. Not just any car! Turnbull's car!

"Turnbull! You just made our day!" Meg cried out to him.

"We should go back and help Ray out of the hotel."

"Good idea."

...or is it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is ridiculous! That's it! I'm going out the window!" Ray exclaimed and Cassie agreed.

"Uh, I, I think I'll stay here." Hazel was afraid of heights.

"Hazel, I promise, I'll hold you the whole way down." Ray reassured her. He did love her.

"I don't know, Ray."

"I won't let you fall, I promise."

"Ok, If Mounties can do it, so can we!" Ray grabbed Hazel and they jumped with Cassie. They landed on numerous trash bags.

"See it wasn't that bad!" Ray said as they got up and searched for Fraser and Meg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Mounties started making their way back to the hotel when...

"Stop right there!" Jack exclaimed pointing a gun at Fraser and Meg. "I know you hit by pal Colby with your car!"

"It was an accident." Fraser told him. Meg was worried. He had already shot one officer and he wasn't afraid to shoot another.

"Yeah, well so is this!" He shot at them but Fraser quickly grabbed Meg and dashed behind a building. "Are you ok?" Fraser asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She realized that they we're on the ground and she had her arms wrapped around Fraser. She didn't mind it one bit.

They got up and found Ray, Cassie, and Hazel behind them. Cassie ran ahead, snuck up behind Colby and pulled out her gun on him.

"Drop your gun, now!" She yelled her with voice cracking a little. He wasn't sure who was behind him but, he dropped his gun anyway.

"I should kill you!" Cassie felt so much anger and pain towards him. She wanted to do the right thing too. What was the right thing? She thought to herself.

"Cassie, let the law handle this. You've done your part already." Fraser didn't want her to make a mistake that she would regret.

"I know but." She sighed. "I don't know what to do! Stanley is in the hospital because of him!" Suddenly, Turnbull walked up behind her.

"Do you think Stanley would want you to kill him?" He asked. Everyone was a little shocked to see Turnbull giving some advice!

"No, I guess not." She lowered her gun a little.

"Give me the gun, Cassie" She gave it to Turnbull. But before Ray could pull out his, Jack was no the run again!

"AW, great! We have to run after him again?" Ray exclaimed.

"No, Dief appears to be taking care of that just fine!"

Diefenbaker tackled the man and Hazel walked over and cuffed him.

"Good boy Dief!" She said patting the Happy wolf on his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang is at the hospital and Cassie is walking into the waiting room after seeing Stan.

"How is he?" Hazel asked her friend.

"He doing really well. Doctor said he might release him this week even. Ray do you want to?"

"Uh, yeah." Ray still felt he needed to talk to Stan.

"Hi."

"Hey, Ray. Good job catching the cheese boys!" Stanley said in his bed, not really expecting more company. He really was looking better.

"Yeah, thanks. That's not why I came in here though."

"Oh, well why then?"

Ray gulped. Why was this so hard? "I actually need to talk to you about something. Ya know how we're always fighting?"

Stanley wasn't really sure what Ray was getting into.

"Well, It's just, I wasn't expecting you to stay here once I came back. I guess it's kinda selfish of me. I never accepted you because I didn't know you. Does this make any since?"

"Yeah, it does. Ya know, Ray. Since we're talking about this, I always looked up to you before I met you. Fraser was constantly telling me about the great times you two had.

So, I guess, I always wanted to be like you." It was an awkward conversation for both of them.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry. I judged a book by it's cover and I'm sorry. I hope this conversation hasn't been to corny for you?"

"Maybe a little. But it's ok. So are we friends then?" Stanley meant every word he said.

"Yeah, we're friends." The two shook hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fraser?" Cassie asked him.

"Yes, Cassie?"

"I. um, have a friend that Diefenbaker might want to meet."

"A friend?"

"Yeah Hazel and I own a dog. She's a black and white cocker spaniel. Her name is Misty.

Dief ran over to meet the dog. It was love at first sniff. Cassie and Hazel laughed.

Fraser saw Meg walk by and walked over to her.

"Meg?" Fraser asked her in the waiting room.

"Yes, Fraser?"

"Um, nothing." He couldn't ask once again.

"Constable Benton Fraser!" He knew this wasn't going to be good. "When are you going to tell me what you have been trying to say all day? With all due respect, Benton, Spit it out!"

Cassie, Hazel, and Maggie we're shocked at her language. She never said anything like that before.

"Well, ok then. Meg, I was wondering, if you'll 'go out' with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh." She hadn't expected him to ask that. "Yes, I mean of course."

They all walked into the room to see Ray and Stan.

Just think, Meg and Fraser are a couple, Ray and Stan finally get along, both the boys have girlfriends, Dief is even in love and it all started with a date to the dance!

Well, I hope you liked it! Review please! It's my first story. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. I just started a new story too. It's called "An Average Day." I am planning on putting

Cassie and Hazel in that story. Let me know what you think of that idea! Thank you kindly! :D


End file.
